1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing a characteristic of a game player in real time, and more particularly, to a real-time game player characteristic analysis apparatus and method capable of accurately determining a level and tendency of a game player in real time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In computer games, it is important for a game service to find a level and tendency of a game player. Conventionally, a game player personally inputs his/her level and tendency, or a level and tendency are determined according to a particular rule.
Such a level and tendency of a game player can express a person good at the corresponding computer game and a person poor at the computer game by scalar values such as a beginning level, an intermediate level and an advanced level. According to the level and tendency of a game player, a provided game environment may vary.
However, even if the same identification (ID) is used to play a computer game, a player may vary, and the player's proficiency may also vary. Furthermore, the level of a player may vary every moment. For example, the level of a player may become much higher than that originally detected if the playing style of the game player matches a current game situation, or may be lowered if the playing style of the game player does not match the current game situation. According to such a situational change, it is necessary to find the level and tendency of a game player in real time.